powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Dino Thunder/Notes
* Power Rangers Dino Thunder is the first series since Power Rangers In Space to actually have Rangers attend high school. * The episode "Thunder Stom Part 2" is the first episode in normal and crossover continuity in which the Rangers use almost every single weapon from their arsenals. Known weapons used are as follows: Cycles for both teams, Crimson Blaster, Navy Beetle Antlers, Thunder Staffs, Ninja Swords, Brachio Staff, Drago Sword, Super Dino Mode for all Dino Rangers except Black, Ptera Grips, Tricera Shield, Lion Hammer, Battlizers for both teams. * Dino Thunder is the second season since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where a mentor had to teach the Rangers the right morphing call (in the second episode, Ethan asked if they needed a password, to which Dr. O responded "All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up.") (Ninja Storm being the first). In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon told the Rangers that all they had to do in order to morph, is "raise them (the morpher(s)) to the sky, calling the name of your dinosaur, and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all, as the Power Rangers". * It is the first season where a Ranger wanted to give up being a Ranger for no other reason than it interfered with his personal life; the second was S.P.D., where Jack Landors really did give up being a Ranger. * Episode 4, "Legacy of Power", marks the 500th Episode of Power Rangers franchise, it is a commemorative clip show where Tommy, who had been kidnapped by Mesogog, narrates the exploits of the previous teams. It featured every incarnation of Power Rangers sans Alien Rangers. Most notably, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger and Magna Defender didn't appear, nor did Joel Rawlings and Cole Evans unmorphed. The beginning of the episode had the caption "Commemorating 500 Episodes. May the Power live on forever" * One episode featured the Dino Thunder Rangers watching a dubbed version of an Abaranger episode (Episode 10, "Abare Leaguer Bind") on TV. The episode had a great deal's worth of footage cut and replaced with the Dino Thunder Rangers making comments, though. Most of the original dialogue had also been completely changed. All of the original terms for weapons and attacks, as well as the main characters names, had been changed. The Abarangers were also called "Dino Rangers" in this dub. Many Sentai fans have criticized Disney for this dub, stating that it was a mockery of the Sentai franchise and made it seem that Sentai was based off of Power Rangers (in truth, its the exact opposite) . On the other hand some Sentai fans actually compliment the episode, seeing it as an amusing nod toward PR's source material. * It is the first team to wear short gloves instead of long ones. * It is the first season where the team's mentor becomes a Ranger himself. * It is the second season to have a formerly-retired Ranger return full-time, as opposed to a mere guest appearance. The first was Zeo. * According to the episode "Back In Black", Conner may be hydrophobic, that is due to the fact he seems reluctant to swim in this episode. This makes him the first and only Ranger with such a condition. However, he swims in order to get out of water in "Triasic Triumph" without showing any fear of water while he's in it. * Katrina Devine who portrayed Marah in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm appears in Dino Thunder as Cassidy Cornell, making her the first Power Rangers actor to play two different characters full-time as both characters cross paths in a very short scene near the end of the crossover. * During Dino Thunder, the Dino Rangers team up with the Rangers of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm to battle the combined forces of Lothor and Mesogog. The three Wind Rangers are temporarily considered enemies, but returned to the side of good. This marks the first time that two Power Ranger teams from different series have ever come to blows with each other. * This was the second season to feature Rangers who became Rangers unintentionally or by accident and were not chosen by an individual(s), (excluding Leo from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Cole from Power Rangers Wild Force whose destiny it was to become the Red Rangers of their respective teams). Unlike seasons past, the Dino Gems sought out who they wanted to have their powers; an individual could not control whether or not they were chosen to become a Ranger, hence why the teens (and Dr. Oliver) became Rangers, the Dino Gems bonded to their genes. *The first episodes, "Day of the Dino" makes a reference to the first MMPR episode "Day of the Dumpster".. * It is the first series to feature a non-Red Ranger receiving the additional vehicle since Zhane in Power Rangers in Space. * Dino Thunder is extremely similar to Mighty Morphin in a number of ways: ** The main carrier zord is a Brachiosaurus ** The extra Ranger had a Dragon-based zord ** The main Dinozords are based on the same dinosaurs as the Red, Blue, and Pink Zords in Mighty Morphin. ** Tommy Oliver joins the Dino Rangers after the core members receive their powers. ** Also It is notable the personality of the Rangers are the same. For instance, Conner McKnight is analogous to Jason Lee Scott in that they are both jock types, Ethan James is similar to Billy Cranston as the technology expert, Kira Ford is a combination of Kimberly Ann Hart and Trini Kwan in that she has musical talents. Trent Mercer is similar to Tommy where he was new to town and he was first evil, but break the spell and join the other rangers. Cassidy Cornell and Devin play a very similiar role to Bulk and Skull * In episode 18, "Bully for Ethan" Kira discovered a photo of the original Power Rangers: Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack Taylor and made a reference to Tommy's old look. * This was the first season where the word 'Go' is not sung in the opening theme song. The second is Power Rangers RPM. * Dino Thunder has the most crossovers with other Rangers- four. * Dino Thunder Rangers consists of two Canadian's (Kevin Duhaney and Jeff Parazzo), two Kiwi's (Emma Lahana and James Napier) and one American (Jason David Frank). * In episode 02: Day of the Dino Part 2 at the end of the episode when the Rangers are fighting the Tyrannodrones Conner McKnight uses the line "Have a nice trip, see you next fall" this line is used in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie by Kimberly Ann Hart. * To be noted that when Dr. Tommy Oliver arrives at Reefside High School he is wearing his last Ranger colour from Turbo which is Red. Despite this, in the flashback scene which airs right after the opening credits in Day of the Dino: Part I, Tommy wears a black T-Shirt under a grey shirt, which is almost the same with what he wears in Day of the Dino: Part II. * Catherine Sutherland was supposed to reprise her role of Katherine Hillard but ended up not because of budget problems. *Curiously, Tommy's power for this season takes something from his previous powers. Which are a dinosaur from MMPR1, a stone related to his powers an the morphing gird from Zeo and a key inserted in a brace to morph from Turbo. *This is the second season, after Lost Galaxy that is not part of the Zordon Era to include a previous character returning to be a main character. *It's team up episodes were the first to have rangers pair up by gender instead of color, previous seasons had red/red, blue/blue, yellow/yellow, pink/pink, black/black or green, etc. The pairs in this season's team up were red/red, male blue/male yellow, female yellow, female blue, white/green, and black/navy & crimson.